


Lovely

by watchcatewrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchcatewrite/pseuds/watchcatewrite
Summary: She leans against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest. “You know that’s my favorite dress, you better not have stretched it out.”
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to corona virus for helping me finally finish this. Inspired by [this](https://cure-for-the-itch.tumblr.com/post/184896101461/wanna-buy-you-pretty-dresses-and-then-fuck-you) tumblr post. As soon as I saw it I knew who was wearing the pretty dresses and getting fucked.

“Tyler, did you—“

Jenna’s words die in her throat as she walks into the bedroom. Tyler’s standing in front of the large mirror that leans against the wall, across from their bed. He whips around at the sound of her voice, clearly unaware that she’d returned from the store a few moments ago. His eyes are wide, fearful, and Jenna understands why. His basketball shorts and t-shirt, the outfit she left him in the basement in forty-five minutes ago, lie discarded on the bed. Instead Tyler is wearing one of her sundresses. 

The yellow one with white daisies that Jenna loves so much. 

She leans against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest. “You know that’s my favorite dress, you better not have stretched it out.”

Tyler turns beet red, his arms moving to cover himself, like that will make the garment disappear. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have. Not without asking first.”

Some of the tension seems to bleed out from Tyler’s shoulders, his arms unclenching a bit. Jenna gets the impression she’s surprised him with her reaction. His hands finally drop, fingers ruffling over the hem of the sundress. He glances down at it, cheeks still red, and Jenna smiles at him fondly. When he looks back up at her the fear is gone, his eyes filled with apprehension instead. 

“I just. Wanted to see, what it looked like.”

Jenna nods slowly, lifting one hand to motion with her finger in a circle. Tyler blushes harder, following her direction. He spins slowly, not enough to make the hem of the dress billow out, but enough to show her every angle. He lifts his hands from the hem as he turns, so the dress moves softly around him. With his hair ruffled from pulling the dress over his head he looks impish, endearing. 

“It looks good on you. But if you think you’re stealing it, think again.” She turns to head back to the kitchen, suddenly remembering why she’d been looking for him to start with. 

Jenna calls over her shoulder as she heads down the hallway. “Did you pull those steaks out of the freezer?”

Tyler’s voice follows her. “Yeah, they’re in the sink, defrosting.”

“Thanks babe!” They don’t mention the dress the rest of the night, and Jenna finds it hanging in the closet where she left it when she gets ready for bed. 

* * *

She and Tatum go shopping the next day, not for anything in particular, but just to get out of the house. Jenna enjoys the fresh air, Tatum enjoys the lack of demands on her attention, and between the two of them they usually find something cute and inexpensive for both of them. They make their way through a few different shops, looking things over, trying things on, talking about everything and nothing. Jenna thinks about telling her about the previous night’s revelation, but decides it’s too personal, even for them. 

Still, when they walk into one of the big stores, and find an especially large rack of sundresses, Jenna can’t help thinking. If Tatum realizes she’s buying a larger size than normal she doesn’t comment. Nor does she say anything about Jenna buying clothes without trying them on first, something she rarely does. At the end of the day, when they head home, Jenna’s bag over her arm is the only one, and Jenna feels something akin to excited butterflies in her stomach. 

“Ty, you home?” There’s no response, but that isn’t always a clear answer. 

Jenna walks down the stairs to the basement quietly, not so much to surprise Tyler, but as to not interrupt. She knows sometimes his ideas are held on by a thread, ready to float away if he doesn’t hold on tight. He’d lost one once, when she’d come down to ask about lunch, and though he hadn’t gotten mad at her, Jenna could tell he’d been frustrated. She treads more carefully now. He’s got his eyes closed, headphones over his ears, with his hands resting in his lap. She taps him on the shoulder gently. 

“Ty?”

He opens his eyes slowly, like he’s coming out of a dream, and when he looks at her there’s a blurriness there. “Hey, baby. You have fun with Tatum?”

She nods silently, pushing his hair back from his forehead. “You busy?”

“Just listening over some things. Why?” He leans into her touch, soft and familiar. 

“I bought you something.”

His eyes light up and she smiles, laughing lightly. “You did?”

“Mhmm.” She nods. “Wanna come up and see?”

“Just let me close all this. I’ll meet you up there.” 

Jenna presses a kiss to his temple before turning to ascend the stairs, the sounds of Tyler tidying up following her. By the time he reaches the kitchen she’s already got a glass of water out for him, which he reaches for with a grateful smile. She pulls out the bag while he drinks quickly, taking large gulps that let her know just how much he needed it. Jenna would roll her eyes and comment on it, but by now they both expect it. Tyler doesn’t take the best care of himself when he’s in the studio. That’s what Jenna’s for. 

She slowly starts pulling out dresses and Tyler perks up, lowering his glass to speak. “Those look cute, babe. I’ve always liked you in blue.”

Jenna grins like she’s got a secret and Tyler takes note. “What?”

“These aren’t for me.”

His brow knits. “Then who are they for?”

“Didn’t I tell you I got you something?” Jenna’s smile softens, waiting for him to catch up. She doesn’t have to wait long. 

Tyler’s cheeks turn a deep red. “They’re for me?”

She nods slowly, smoothing them out on the counter. There’s another daisy one, white with yellow flowers this time, a soft blue gingham, and even a pale pink with white polka dots. She’d worried the pink would be too much, but she’d thought about it with his ruffled hair and flushed cheeks and been unable to put it back. Jenna tries not to let on just how much she wants to see him in them. It feels a bit like trying not to spook a wild animal. 

Tyler reaches out slowly, his fingertips just touching the hem of one of the dresses. His eyes seem far away again, and Jenna wonders if he’s aware of what he’s doing, or if it’s an impulse he can’t fight. He smiles softly, running his fingers over the fabric, but then his face grows hard. His hand retreats, his shoulders slumping, and Jenna watches his eyes darken. 

“I can’t. I shouldn’t have even tried on yours yesterday, that was…”

He doesn’t finish, but Jenna knows what word goes there. “Wrong.” Her heart sinks at his words, at the change that comes over him. Tyler won’t look at her, his body already turning in on itself, ready to hide from her. Doesn’t he know that she loves every part of him? That there’s nothing he needs to hide from her. Not ever. Jenna feels her whole body aching to reach out and hold him, but he’s still a wild animal. 

“Ty?” She reaches out a hand for him slowly. He doesn’t take it at first, but when she doesn’t continue, when she waits quietly, his hand hesitantly reaches back. 

Jenna threads their fingers together before speaking, in the softest, calmest voice she can manage. “I’d really like to see you in one of them.”

“You would?” His voice is small, filled with disbelief, and Jenna waits for his eyes to reach hers. 

She nods silently, her lips crooking up in a smile, and is gratified to watch as Tyler slowly returns it. 

“That wouldn’t be…?” She knows which word goes there too, “weird.”

“No, baby.” Jenna gives his hand a soft squeeze.

He considers her words for a bit. Jenna knows he’s probably trying to determine just how honest she’s being with him, if she’s waiting for him to drop his guard and agree, so Jenna can swoop in and shame him for something he so clearly wants. It hurts her that he would think her capable of that, but she understands. When enough people you love tell you you’re weird, or wrong, it’s not hard to imagine it coming from the people who’ve never said it to you before. Jenna’s always tried to be open and honest with him, made their marriage something he could trust, but she knows this is a big step. 

Tyler finally glances down at the dresses again, his free hand reaching out gently toward them. Jenna watches his fingers float over the hem of the pink one, hesitant and reverent all at once. She doesn’t know how much to push, how much to reassure him, so she lets him lead. They’ll get there together. 

“Which one?” There’s a flush in his cheeks when he looks back up at her, and Jenna smiles at him fondly. 

“Whichever one you want, baby. But I do like that one a lot.” She tips her chin toward the pink polka dot one, where Tyler’s fingers are still resting lightly. 

He blushes a deep red, and it’s clear that’s the one he likes too. “Me too.”

Jenna smiles widely. “That decides it then.”

She pulls the dress off the counter, yanking off the tag and handing it to Tyler in one smooth motion. He takes it from her hands gingerly, like it might explode at any moment, and holds it carefully in his hands. After a beat he glances up at her, lost at what comes next. Jenna rolls her eyes, shaking her head with a laugh, and turns him in the direction of the bedroom, giving him a small push. Tyler seems to get the message, glancing over his shoulder at her as he makes his way down the hallway. 

“I’ll be right here, starting dinner.” She nods at him, encouragingly, and Tyler gives her a small nod in response. 

Jenna moves the other two dresses back into the bag before starting to gather things for dinner. It’s been a long day, and she’s not up for anything too extravagant, but something nice to mark the occasion. What goes well with your husband wearing a dress for the first time? Skirt steak? No, too on the nose. Jenna’s got her head in the fridge, considering options, when the sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly fills the kitchen. 

When she leans back Tyler’s standing at the end of the hallway, just outside the kitchen. It’s far enough away that Jenna gets a perfect view of him and the dress in their entirety. Tyler’s hands are clasped in front of him, his hair mussed again and his cheeks pink. Jenna was right, he looks absolutely adorable. A wide grin splits her cheeks, and Jenna lets the refrigerator door slam shut. 

“Ty. You look—“ His eyes grow apprehensive and Jenna tries to widen her smile even more. “You look beautiful, baby.”

She’s called him that before, when his eyes sparkled after a performance he was really proud of, or as he floated on top of the pool, tanned and relaxed. This time though, it seems especially apt. Tyler blushes under the compliment, his left hand coming up to twirl his hair between his fingers softly. He’s nervous. Jenna knows. 

“I dunno. I don’t look… silly?” His hand drops as he glances down at the dress, anxiously smoothing out the fabric below his hands. 

“No, baby. You look perfect.” Jenna moves until she’s in front of the counter; closer, but still leaving him space to escape. “Does it fit okay?”

He nods silently before glancing down at the dress again. There’s a beat of silence, and then his voice comes, small and unsure. “I really don’t look stupid?”

“No, Ty.” She reaches out a hand tentatively, stroking his arm softly. “You really don’t.”

He finally meets her eyes, smiling, and Jenna returns it easily. She turns back to the kitchen, already switching back into chef mode. “How does shrimp scampi grab you?”

* * *

Slowly the dresses start to become a regular thing. It’s only ever just the two of them, around the house, but Jenna starts to look forward to it. Ty’s different when he wears them, in a way that’s hard for her to describe. Once it became clear that Jenna wasn’t patronizing him, that there was no risk of his secret ever getting out, Tyler seemed to relax into it. He seemed freer whenever he put on one, like the troubles that bothered him usually were far away. 

It took Jenna a full month to realize he was flirtier when he wore them. Tyler was always quick with a comeback or a quip, but this was different. Sometimes he left Jenna blushing, giggling like she was sixteen again. At first he wouldn’t touch her whenever he wore one, wouldn’t be intimate in any way, but it didn’t last long. Soon enough he was catching her around the waist, kissing her neck and cheeks until she was squirming, both of them laughing. It was like when they’d first started dating. 

Jenna couldn’t ignore the fact that she _liked_ him in the dresses. It wasn’t just that he seemed so happy, although that was a big part of it, but that he carried himself differently. He didn’t have to be intimidating or “manly,” he let himself be soft and demure. He was more accommodating when he wore them, less likely to give Jenna any push back, more likely to let himself be led along. It was clear their dynamic was different when the dresses came out, and Jenna rather liked it. 

“Baby, can you grab the laundry out of the dryer?” Jenna’s in their bedroom, putting clean sheets on the bed when Tyler joins her. 

He’s in blue gingham today, and it makes his eyes look like honey. Jenna’s been running her hands through his hair all afternoon, leaving it on end like she likes it. Tyler blushes and tries to pat it down, but it’s ruffled again within minutes. He drops the laundry basket on the floor, plopping down next to it. Jenna gives him a look, but it slowly becomes a smile, as Tyler lays back against the carpet, his arms resting above his head. 

“You better watch that skirt, ladies don’t go around flashing their bits to whoever’s looking.” Jenna plumps a pillow as she admonishes him, the aforementioned skirt ruffling around his thighs. 

Tyler laughs, pulling it up further. “Is that so? I seem to remember _you_ flashing me once or twice.”

A particularly hot July afternoon where Ty had bent her over the cool kitchen counter comes to mind, but Jenna tries to keep her face impassive. She sits down on the freshly made bed, glancing over at him. “Mmm, well then maybe it’s time you return the favor.”

Tyler blushes, turning to look at her fully and finding her completely serious. He swallows, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and Jenna almost shivers. His hands trail down his stomach slowly as he keeps his eyes locked on hers, taking large handfuls of the soft sundress. The material retreats further and further up his thighs, until Jenna can just see the shape of his dick in his briefs. Josh’s name peaks out from the hem of the dress, and Jenna feels her face flushing. 

“I don’t think I had underwear on when I flashed you.” 

Her voice is quiet, but strong, and Tyler swallows again. Jenna can practically hear it, the room settling into silence. His hands reach up under the dress, fingers sliding into the waistband of his underwear, and then he’s pulling them down. He’s going slowly again, Jenna doesn’t know if it’s for her benefit or because he thinks he’s going to be reprimanded at any moment, but Jenna enjoys the show regardless. He’s already half hard when his dick is finally exposed. 

“Mmm.” She hums lowly, appreciatively. “You look so pretty with your skirt up around your waist, baby.”

Tyler squirms, his face growing redder, as the underwear reach his feet and are kicked off. He lies perfectly still on the carpet, waiting for her voice, his hands back on the hem of his dress. Jenna looks him over hungrily, legs tanned from their days out by the pool, strong and muscular. She watches as goosebumps break out over his skin, her eyes tracing over him like the tip of her finger. Jenna swears she can _see_ his dick hardening, and wonders how there's any blood left to fill his cheeks. 

“Touch yourself.” It’s an order, unmistakable, but it’s soft, lilting with the smile on Jenna’s face. 

Tyler takes himself in hand, thumb brushing over the slit at the head of his cock, and sucks in a breath. Jenna bites her lip, watching him get redder and redder. He moves his fist up and down slowly, too slowly to start any kind of rhythm, and Jenna frowns. Tyler swallows again and his pace increases, Jenna’s face morphing back into a smile. She leans forward on the bed, laying on her stomach until she can rest her chin on her hand, looking out over him from the corner of the bed. 

“I like it when you do what I say. I like watching you.” His breaths are growing more ragged as his hand moves up and down, precum starting to bead at the tip of his dick. 

“Lick your hand.” Tyler’s breath hitches as he stops, bringing the palm of his hand to his mouth to lick one, long stripe. “Now go faster.”

His hand returns to his length, pumping faster this time. Jenna can hear him starting to pant, watches his face for that familiar change in his eyes. After all their time together she knows when he’s getting close, knows when the show’s about to begin. He’s kept his eyes on her up until now, but they fall closed as his face grows tighter, his head pressing into the floor. 

“I want you to stop before you come.” There’s a whimper, and Tyler’s hand slows. “Good boy.”

Jenna can feel herself growing wetter at the sight, Tyler’s breaths slow and deliberate as he tries to keep himself from the edge. But this isn’t for her today, it’s for him. 

“Faster now. But you have to ask, politely, before you can come. Understood?”

Tyler nods vigorously, the pace of his hand already increasing on his dick. Jenna watches a blush bloom out over his cheeks, watches his thighs flush and tremble. His eyes are squeezed shut but Jenna can still see them in her mind, golden honey warmed by the sun. She knows he’s close, can hear it in the depth of his breaths, the way his pace starts to stutter. 

“And don’t you dare get cum on that beautiful dress.”

Tyler whines loudly, his hand starting to slow. “Please, Jenna, can I— may I—“

He can’t quite seem to get the words out, but Jenna decides it’s good enough. “Yes, baby.”

Tyler comes with a groan, his hand still tight around his dick, pumping half-heartedly. Jenna watches him coat the top of his thighs, watches him twitch, dragging in a breath. She can feel her cunt clench, wishing he was inside of her, and thinks about how hard she’s going to have him fuck her later. The thought sends a shiver down her spine. He finally opens his eyes, glancing over at her, and Jenna gives him a warm smile, humming happily.

“Thank you, baby. That was so pretty to watch.” 

Tyler blushes, his breaths starting to even out, and Jenna can only smile, thinking. 

* * *

Jenna decides the pink polka dotted one is her favorite. There’s just something about it, the way it makes Tyler’s skin glow, how his cheeks always seem perfectly flushed when he’s wearing it, his smile more infectious than she’s ever seen it. Even as summer turns to fall, and the air grows crisp, Tyler glows in his pink polka dot dress. Jenna finds herself reaching for him, running her hands over warm skin, pressing her lips against his neck where she can feel his heart beating. He melts beneath her, soft and sighing. 

“I bought you something.” Her arms are around his neck where he leans against the counter in the kitchen, her lips pressed to his ear. 

He shivers beneath her. “What?”

“A surprise.” She bites his earlobe softly and he goes even more limp against her. 

“Can I have it?” Jenna grins, knowing he can feel it against his skin. 

“Ask nicely.”

“Jenna, can I please have my surprise?” His voice is tight, and Jenna already feels him growing hard against her. If he only knew what she had in store for him. 

She nods, pressing her lips against his neck in a soft kiss. His fingers fit perfectly in between hers, as she leads him down the hallway toward their bedroom. The bed is unmade, a bad habit they always fall into when they’re home more than a week at a time. The pillows and blankets look like a nest, soft sunlight washing over them as it peeks through the clouds. Jenna feels light and airy, like she’s floating, and feels her cheeks warm. 

She pushes Tyler onto the bed gently, sitting him down on the edge. Her hand trails behind her as she walks toward the closet, Tyler not ready to let go, and she turns to smile at him. “Wait here. Be a good boy.”

Their hands finally drop, Tyler pulling his into his lap, the perfect picture of a “good boy.” His cheeks are already flushed, hair sticking up in tufts, and Jenna can’t help herself. She closes the gap between them, leaning down until she can cradle his face in her hands. He’s perfectly still as she leans down, kissing him long and slow until she can feel him sag beneath her grip. When she leans back he’s got that far away look in his eyes, like everything’s just a little blurry. 

It doesn’t take her long to change. Jenna’s had it hidden in the walk-in closet for a few weeks now, waiting for the right moment. She glances over herself in the mirror and can’t help but shiver. Is this what Tyler feels like? When he looks at her, Jenna begging him to fuck her, does he feel powerful like this? Jenna wants to take anything and everything she wants. To watch Tyler fall apart beneath her. To hear him cry out her name. 

When she steps out of the closet the only thing she can hear is her heartbeat pounding in her ears. All the blood in Tyler’s body seems to pool in his cheeks, turning them a deep scarlet. His eyes roam over her, an expanse of tanned skin, her hair falling down her back in a golden wave. He’s clearly trying to look anywhere else, at her nipples hardening under his gaze, or the way the sun plays across her stomach, but his eyes always return to the same spot. 

The dildo’s firm between her legs, heavy, the ribbed part of the toy inside of her brushing against her g-spot as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Jenna feels a shiver go down her spine each time, never enough to really get her going, but a reminder. Tyler’s breathing is becoming audible, little hitches every time he swallows. He doesn’t look scared, which gives Jenna confidence, only apprehensive. She can work with that. 

Jenna places a hand on the soft silicone that juts out from between her legs. “What do you think?”

Tyler swallows, his mouth falling open but no words escaping. 

“I was thinking about that other day, when I flashed you. Remember? It was hot outside, I was wearing that little daisy dress, and you bent me over the counter and fucked me until I cried?” She pauses, watching his face as he remembers, eyes slowly closing before opening again. “I thought maybe you’d like me to do that to you too.”

Tyler visibly shivers, and Jenna can’t help smiling. She loved being right. 

“Yes, please.” His voice is quiet, wavering just the smallest amount. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Yes, please. Jenna.” His voice is louder this time, her name tacked on to the end, and Jenna smiles. 

She hums, her smile widening, as she strokes a hand up her length. She brings a finger to her lips, licking it slowly, before running it down the dildo again. Tyler watches her movements from where he’s still sitting, perfectly still, on the bed. “I think I did something for you first, though. Do you remember what I did?”

Tyler nods, his eyes slightly unfocused, like he’s remembering. “You got down on your knees and blew me.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Jenna smiles, placing her free hand on her hip, the other still sliding slowly up and down the dildo. “I think you should do the same for me.”

Tyler lets out a little whimper, his hands clenching in his lap, and nods silently. He stands from the bed, walking the few steps between them before coming to a stop. He glances down at the dildo briefly, before meeting her eyes, holding them as he sinks slowly to his knees. The pink polka dot dress fans out around him perfectly, complementing his flushed cheeks beautifully. Jenna raises a hand to brush his hair from his forehead, tucking it behind his ear and cupping his cheek lightly. 

“Go slow, I wanna watch.”

Tyler nods, his right hand reaching out slowly to wrap around the dildo. His grip jostles it just the smallest amount, and Jenna inhales sharply as another shock goes through her body. Tyler’s eyes flick up to meet hers, but Jenna only smiles, composing herself. Her hand slips into his hair, taking a gentle hold, the other resting on her hip, and Tyler glances down at the dildo again. He licks his lips slowly, maybe even unaware that he’s doing it, before leaning forward, and Jenna feels a shiver go up her spine. 

He wraps his lips around the silicone length hesitantly, as if trying to get a feel for it in his mouth. After a few moments he opens wider, sliding down along it, and Jenna sucks in another breath, her eyes closing and her head falling back. It’s not the same as having his mouth on her, feeling that soft, wet heat, but each movement of his mouth and tongue moves the toy inside her, rubbing and pressing against her g-spot. She hums quietly, and Tyler stops. 

Jenna glances down at him to find him watching her, waiting patiently, and she smiles down at him as her hand moves through his hair. “Keep going, baby.”

He smiles happily around the dick in his mouth and Jenna feels herself clench around the toy, hand tightening in his hair. Tyler’s head begins to bob slowly up and down, his hand moving along with it. There’s no finesse, not that Jenna could feel it, but his unpracticed movements are almost better. Each shaky pump of his hand, each heavy dip of his head moves the dildo inside of her, pressing against her g-spot. Jenna can’t imagine what it’s going to feel like to fuck him with it. 

A moan slips past her lips, her head tipping back again, and Jenna’s hand tightens in Tyler’s hair. He lets out a little whimper at the tug, and Jenna does it again, just to hear him give another small cry. She glances down at him again—cheeks flushed, hair ruffled from her hand, drool starting to slide down his chin—and can’t help thinking again how beautiful he looks. His left hand moves up her thigh, as if he’s balancing himself, but then it moves higher, his thumb settling over her clit, and Jenna cries out. 

“Oh fuck, Ty.” She catches a glimpse of him smiling before her eyes are falling closed, heading tipping back, and it’s all she can do to focus on her breathing and not come right then and there. 

Jenna tightens her grip in his hair, pulling his lips from around her slowly, and tipping his head up so she can look into his eyes. The pupils are blown wide, and Jenna can see that haziness over them, his chin slick with saliva. She leans down to kiss him, her hand still tight in his hair, and there’s nothing gentle or sweet about it. Tyler slumps against the floor but Jenna’s hand in his hair keeps him upright, taking what she wants as she kisses him hungrily. 

“What a good boy.” She whispers against his lips as she finally pulls back. Tyler lets out another little whimper, his eyes meeting hers, and Jenna glances over his shoulder to the bed. “Go lay down on the bed. On your back, skirt up around your waist.”

Jenna releases his hair and Tyler scrambles to do as he’s told on unsteady legs. She can already see a small tent pitching under his dress, and she wants to wrap her hand around it’s perfect length. Tyler lays down on the top of the bed, his hips close to the foot of it, as he hikes his skirt up around his waist. The pink fabric looks perfect against his skin, golden tan on top of white sheets. Josh’s name stands out against his thigh, and Jenna wonders what he’d think of this. Of his Tyler in a beautiful dress, getting fucked by his wife. 

She’ll have to ask Josh sometime. 

Tyler’s hands go for his underwear, a sizable bulge already visible, and Jenna tuts. “Did I say you could take your underwear off?”

His hands go still immediately as his cheeks flush darker. “No. I’m sorry, Jenna.”

“You’re too impatient, Ty.” Jenna moves toward him, trailing a finger up over his briefs and down the length of him. Tyler sucks in a breath, hands balling up the dress material beneath them. “I wanna take my time.”

A whimper leaves his lips as Jenna circles her finger around the head of his dick. There’s already a damp spot there, where precum is no doubt leaking, and Jenna wonders just how long she can tease him until he’s painfully hard. His skin feels red hot, even through the fabric, and Tyler continues to whimper as her finger moves over him. She takes a moment to enjoy watching him squirm, her other hand pumping over the dick between her legs, still wet from Tyler’s spit. 

Tyler watches her, cheeks growing ruddier, as Jenna slowly lowers her head and licks him through his briefs. He lets out a loud groan and Jenna grins wickedly, placing a soft kiss against the head of his clothed dick before rising back up. Jenna lets her finger move idly over Tyler’s thigh, making patterns over the skin there. Tyler shivers, his thighs erupting in goosebumps. 

“Think you can touch yourself without coming?” Tyler nods quickly and Jenna gives him a stern look. “Be honest. If you come right now, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

Tyler swallows audibly before nodding again, this time slower. “I promise, Jenna. I won’t come.”

“Fine.” She grins at him, hand coming up to rest on her hip. “You can touch yourself, but only on top of your underwear. I’m not taking any chances.”

Tyler lets out a soft whine as his hand moves to cover himself, squeezing softly. The fabric is damp from his own precum and Jenna’s saliva, and it moves harshly against his skin. Jenna knows he’ll be overstimulated, slightly uncomfortable, and begging for skin-on-skin contact all too soon. In the meantime she enjoys watching him rub over himself slowly, his cheeks during a deep, wine red as his breaths grow more labored. They look beautiful against the soft pink of his dress. 

“Please, Jenna.” She doesn’t have long to wait. 

“What, Tyler? What do you want?” She looks over him reproachfully, like a parent telling a child to use their words. 

“Please touch me.” He whines. 

“Why should I? I thought this was about _me_ fucking _you_?” Her words are light, but pointed, and Tyler whines again. 

“Please, I’ve been good. Please.”

Jenna looks him over and Tyler shivers. She can practically see the want crawling over his skin, and instead of giving an answer she gives another order. “Take your underwear off.”

Tyler scrambles to obey again and Jenna’s next word is harsh. “ _Slowly._ I’m tired of having to remind you, Tyler.”

He whimpers again loudly as his hands slow, pulling the briefs down his shuddering thighs. When they reach the floor Jenna runs her hand up his leg gently, fingernails brushing over the junction of his hip, and grabbing softly at his hip bone. 

“That’s a good boy. When you’re good you get nice things.” Jenna leans forward, brushing the fabric of the dress out of the way until she can press a soft kiss against his hip bone, before leaning back to look into his eyes again. “Don’t you wanna be a good boy, Tyler?”

His head nod is immediate. “Yes, Jenna.”

“Good.” Her hand moves down from his hip and to the base of his dick, resting there for a moment while Jenna watches it. “You have such pretty cock, Tyler.”

She circles her finger around the base of it, listening to Tyler’s soft cries as she teases him. “Do you want me to touch your pretty cock?”

“Please, Jenna.” His head doesn’t even move this time, his eyes following Jenna’s finger. 

“You promised me you wouldn’t come, don’t forget.”

He shakes his head violently, eyes still on her finger. “I won’t. I promise, Jenna. Please.”

The last word is desperate and Jenna grins as she finally moves her hand to take hold of him. Tyler lets out a long groan, his head falling back against the bed, and Jenna doesn’t think she’s ever seen him this wound up before. His dick is rock solid in her hand, and Jenna pumps her hand slowly, lazily. She doesn’t think it’d take more than two strokes to make him come all over himself at this point, and she’s tempted to see if she can make him break his promise. 

Tyler’s breath hitches, his hands tightening in the fabric of his dress, and Jenna decides she’s teased him long enough. She bends down again to place another soft kiss on the head of his cock and Tyler whines quietly. Her hand loosens, trailing down his shaft and along his balls, Tyler letting out a breath she didn’t know he was holding. Definitely wouldn’t have taken her much to push him over the edge. But this is going to be so much more fun. 

“Such a good boy, Tyler.” Her hand moves to his thigh, finger tracing over Josh’s name and Tyler’s face starts to relax. “Are you ready for me to fuck you now?”

The sudden tightening in his thighs is noticeable, and Jenna can’t help the wicked grin that splits her face. Tyler whimpers looking up at her, Jenna’s finger still moving slowly over his thigh. His eyes never leave hers as he nods, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. She watches as he opens his mouth to say something and stops, closing it again. 

“What is it, baby?”

“Will you kiss me? Please?” It’s sweet, and vulnerable, and tender, and Jenna feels herself loosen slightly. 

“Of course, baby. Come here.”

Tyler sits up from the bed, his skirt still gathered around his waist, and leans toward her. Jenna takes his cheeks in her hands softly, tilting his face up so that she can kiss him gently. He melts underneath her touch, calloused fingertips reaching out slowly to rest on her hips. Jenna pushes them up against him, sliding the silicone dick against his own, and Tyler moans into her mouth. 

She tucks his hair behind his ears gently, looking over his face as she breaks the kiss. Tyler’s eyes are closed, his head lulling in her hands, and Jenna runs her nails over his scalp slowly. She leans in, pressing her lips to his ear and whispers. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Jenna releases him and this time Tyler heeds her warning: pulling his legs up to the bed before slowly turning over. She watches as he pulls the dress out from beneath him, until his knees can rest on the bedspread. His hands reach back to pull the skirt back up to his waist, exposing his cute, little ass, before planting his hands on the bed. He looks back over his shoulder at her and catches Jenna smiling, her hand moving slowly over the dildo again. 

“Such a good boy, Tyler.” He shivers, smiling at her with blown pupils. 

“Thank you, Jenna.”

“Now stay right there.” Jenna moves to the nightstand next to the bed, Tyler’s eyes following her but otherwise immobile. She removes the small bottle of lube there and brings it back with her to the foot of the bed. Tyler’s eyes never leave her. 

She runs her free hand over his hip and down his ass, taking a handful of it gently. “I’m gonna get you ready, okay, baby?”

Tyler nods quickly, his cheeks darkening and Jenna smiles. Tyler’s ass had become less uncharted territory the longer they’d been together, but this was the first time they’d done anything quite this… strenuous. As much as Jenna liked pushing him to the edge, she wanted him begging for it even more. She’d spent enough time being fucked by Tyler Joseph until she thought she’d literally pass out from the pleasure. Jenna was ready to return the favor. 

She spread a bit of lube over her right hand, coating her fingers, before dropping the bottle onto the bed. Tyler watched her move toward him over his shoulder, head dropping down as her left hand reached for his ass, spreading him open gently. She circled her finger around his entrance, waiting for the whimper that let her know he was ready for her to proceed. Her finger pressed in gently and Tyler sucked in a breath, his body tensing momentarily. 

She waited and watched as his shoulders finally dropped and he exhaled. “Such a good boy.”

Jenna slowly withdrew her finger, before pressing it in again. Tyler stayed relaxed, though his hands tightened in the bedspread and Jenna continued. When she was sure he was comfortable with her finger moving inside him, she added the second, pushing gently against his entrance again. This time there was no intake of breath as she pushed them inside, just a quiet moan from Tyler as his head dipped lower. Jenna wouldn’t be surprised if his face was pressing into the bedspread very soon. 

She moved the two fingers in and out slowly, leaving Tyler whimpering again. He was warm, and tight, and Jenna pressed her fingers inside of him searching for that perfect spot. When Tyler let out a little cry, tensing again, she knew she’d found it. She smoothed her hand over his ass cheek, speaking softly. 

“Such a good boy. I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Tyler whimpered again, falling to his elbows as his cheek pressed into the bedspread. Jenna scissored her fingers open and closed slowly, before pressing into that spot again, eliciting another muffled moan. She pumped her fingers in and out, careful to brush against his prostate every stroke, as Tyler’s breathing slowly deepened. When she removed her fingers to press a third against his entrance Tyler let out a little cry, his words muffled. 

“Please, Jenna. I—I want it so bad.”

Jenna slid all three fingers into him slowly, Tyler crying out beneath her and clenching around her. “My good boy. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“Please, Jenna. Please. I want it.”

She moved her fingers slowly in and out, brushing against his prostate again. “What do you want, Tyler? Say it.”

“Please fuck me, Jenna. Please. I—“ Tyler clenched around her fingers, and she glanced down to see his stomach tightening. He was so close already, had been for so long. If she didn’t fuck him soon he was gonna come regardless. 

“Okay, my good boy.” Jenna removed her fingers slowly, moving her lubed hand up and down the dildo between her legs. Griping it sent another shock through her already aroused cunt, and Jenna wanted nothing more than to plunge its length in her husband’s tight little ass. 

She grabbed the lube again, pouring a bit more lube over the dildo, giving it a few quick pumps, before dropping it back on the bed. Jenna pressed the head of the dildo against Tyler’s entrance, waiting. He sucked in a loud breath, his body tensing before relaxing again, his face slumping further into the bedspread. Jenna could hear a quiet whine as she moved the head of the dildo slowly up and down, coating his asshole with lube. Tyler’s hands tightened in the bedspread again, but his body stayed loose, and Jenna couldn’t take the waiting anymore. 

Jenna moved her hips forward slowly, pressing into Tyler and stretching him open. Tyler gasped as the dildo moved into him, his knees unconsciously slipping open even wider to invite her in. Jenna tried to angle the cock just right, so it slid against his prostate, and was rewarded with a high whine as the dildo bottomed out, and she found herself flush against him. The weight of him pressed around her moved the toy inside of her again, and Jenna felt another shock go through her body. 

They both waited for a moment, breathing heavily as they adjusted, but Jenna was tired of waiting. She retreated slowly until she could thrust into him again heavily, his hips lurching forward. Tyler moaned, his ass moving back to meet her, and Jenna knew he was ready. She thrusted into him again, the dildo pressing against her g-spot, and moaned quietly, adjusting herself until they were both at the right angle. 

After that it was all Jenna could do to hold herself back from slamming into him. She set a quick rhythm, thrusting in and out of him heavily, pushing him forward each time. Tyler moaned with every thrust, his breathing quickening, and Jenna left him no time to recover. Each thrust moved the toy against her g-spot, pressing and building a heat between her legs. Tyler whimpered out words and nonsense but always the same thing, over and over. 

“Please, Jenna. Please.”

She fucked into him harder, her hands gripping at his hips tightly, the pooled fabric of the dress brushing her fingertips. Somewhere in the back of her mind she worried about leaving bruises on his skin, but Tyler didn’t protest and so she didn’t worry. Her pace quickened, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed, and tighter against her. Jenna’s hips began to ache with the effort but she couldn’t stop, each thrust more wonderful than the next. How did Tyler do this? How did he feel this good every time he fucked her?

“Does that feel good, baby? You like when I fuck you?”

“Yes!” Tyler cried out, face pressed into the mattress. “It feels so fucking good, Jenna.”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Fuck me harder, please. Please, Jenna.”

She did as asked, slamming into him a few times before an idea struck her. Jenna pulled out quickly, Tyler lurching backwards and crying out at the loss. “Roll over, I wanna see you face while I fuck you.”

Tyler was quick to comply, both of them having forgotten about Jenna’s insistence in wanting to take this slow. Now all Jenna wanted was to watch him cum with her dick buried in his ass. She reached underneath his knees, lifting his legs and pressing them into the pale pink fabric of the dress, where to covered his chest. Tyler’s hands fisted themselves in the bedspread again, as Jenna lined up at his entrance once more. This time there was nothing slow about her first thrust into him, and before long she was back to a punishing speed. 

Tyler’s face was growing redder and redder, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. His dick looked painfully hard, bouncing against the gathered hem of the dress as Jenna fucked him. She wanted to watch him cum all over it’s pretty fabric, watch him beg her not to stop. His head arched back, his breaths growing faster and Jenna knew he was close. 

“Ask me, Tyler. Ask me if you can come.”

His voice was desperate, barely audible. “Please, Jenna, please can I come?”

Jenna thrust into him once more, burying herself as deep as she could. “Yes, Tyler.”

Tyler came with a loud groan, his neck pulled back so tightly that Jenna could see the veins beneath his skin. His dick erupted with cum, coating his pretty dress, as his stomach clenched tightly. Jenna kept herself buried inside of him, the toy pressed into her g-spot, and felt herself begin to clench around it as she followed him. Her hands gripped his legs tightly, her hips coming to a stop as she came with a gasp. Both of them were motionless as they rode their orgasms, their panting breaths the only sound to be heard in the quiet room. 

Tyler went boneless as he came down, his legs falling to bracket her hips as they slipped from Jenna’s hands. Jenna pitched forward, catching herself on the bed, her hands on either side of his hips. Both of them were breathing heavily, Jenna’s legs shaky beneath her. Tyler’s eyes were still closed and he wet his lips, trying to take a deep breath. Jenna didn’t think either of them had ever come that hard in their entire lives. 

After a few moments Jenna finally caught her breath, reaching down to take hold of the toy and pull it slowly out of Tyler. He let out a whine as it was removed, overstimulated and sore. When it was free Jenna removed it from between her own legs, letting out an accompanying whine. She felt empty without it inside of her, taking a moment to make sure her legs were sturdy beneath her again. 

Jenna walked to the bathroom slowly, leaving the dildo and returning with a warm washcloth. She ran it over Tyler’s face gently, talking to him quietly. 

“You did so good, baby. You’re such a good boy.” 

Tyler turned his head to look at her, blissed out and hazy, with a gentle smile on his face. Jenna leaned down to kiss him, cupping his cheek with her free hand, and Tyler hummed beneath her. She kissed the corner of his mouth and the apple of his cheek, before moving up to his temple. Tyler let his eyes fall closed, still humming lazily, and Jenna placed a kiss on his eyelid as well. When his face was the same soft pink as his dress, and still warm beneath her finger tips, Jenna returned the washcloth to the bathroom. 

Tyler turned to watch her as she walked back into the bedroom, his hand reaching for her. Jenna’s fingers slipped between his as she climbed up on to the bed next to him, lifting his head so she could place it into her lap. Tyler let out a little sigh, resting his cheek against her thigh, and pulling their laced fingers to the other. Jenna used her free hand to run her fingers through his hair softly, and Tyler’s eyes slipped closed as he let out another hum. 

“I think I ruined my dress.” His voice is quiet, a little slurred, and Jenna knows he’s still in it. 

“That’s okay, baby. I’ll buy you another one.” Tyler smiles at that, giving her hand a soft squeeze. 

“Promise?”

She smiles, fingers moving gently through his hair. “I promise.”


End file.
